Film II Session 5
Session Duration Episodes 354-375, 22 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** C-3PO ** Mace Windu * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** TC-14/Jango Fett ** Count Dooku ** Poggle the Lesser ** Crowd in Public Gallery ** Nute Gunray ** Boba Fett ** Combat Droid on C-3PO's body ** Referee Droid Summary The GM is back, but Pete is absent. Jim and Annie are taken before Count Dooku and Jango Fett. Dooku reveals to them he has the Peace Moon plans. Jim demands he give those plans to him and Annie and let them go. Dooku says that's percisely what he wants to do, and asks them to expose the plans to the Senate. Jim says they will by taking them to Chancellor Palpatine and remind him to show the plans at the next Senate meeting. Jango claims this proves they're working for Palpatine, and Jim cheerfully affirms they are. Dooku changes his mind about letting them go, and Jango reccomends they be executed. Jim and Annie are placed on trial for crimes against the droid factory, with Poggle the Lesser presiding before a crowd that includes Dooku and Nute Gunray. Jim tries to give a rousing defense, but with Jim being Jim, it's just a confused muddle. Poggle sentences them to death by firing squad. Jim threatens to have Palpatine carpet bomb the entire planet. Poggle changes his sentance to death by being dismembered and eaten by wild beasts in the arena. Jim and Annie are driven to the arena on a creature drawn chariot to a set of pillars, where Ben is already chained to a pillar. Jim and Annie are each chained to a pillar, but Jim decides that because his character's a woman, he'd have a hairpin. Ben suggests he use it to pick the locks from his handcuffs, and Jim starts to do so. Three large animals are released in the arena, each set to attack one of the prisoners: a reek to attack Annie, an acklay to attack Ben, and a nexu to attack Jim. Ben tries to free himself from the pillar using various Force Abilities, but keeps getting low dice rolls. He decides he's been jinxed because he forgot to cover his dice when Jim Grappled in the last session. To break the jinx, he holds his dice up to his left ear. Then as the acklay is about to strike, Ben positions his chains to where he anticipates the acklay will strike, scores a high roll for once, and the acklay smashes Ben's chains, freeing him. Jim uses his chains to climb up to the top of his pillar. The nexu slashes his back, but Jim is able to argue that the nexu's breath holds him up, keeping him from falling off. Annie also uses her chains to climb her pillar, but not to the top, and uses Force Jump to land on the reek as it charges. Annie wraps her chains around the reek's horn, and the reek breaks them. Among the audience in the arena are Dooku, Gunray, Jango, and Boba Fett. Jango reveals to Boba that Darth Maul was his real father and that Ben's responsible for both of his biological parents' deaths. Annie falls off the reek, but uses Force Suggestion to tame it. She climbs back on board the reek and has it kill the nexu. By this time, Jim has used his haripin to pick the locks from his chain and jump on the reek (Annie uses Force Levitation to slow his fall). Ben is still being pursued by the acklay and is able to climb onto the reek. Gunray orders his droidekkas into the arena, who surround the three players on the reek. Sally has switched back to playing Mace Windu, and she sneaks up on Jango until she's able to hold her laser sword to his throat. She tells him she's hring him as a private detective and orders him to kill all the baddies, give her the Peace Moon plans, find out why the giraffe aliens made the clone army for the Jedi Council, and kill R2-D2. At that moment, dozens of Jedi enter the arena and fight off the droidekkas. Jango refuese to obey Sally and two droids fire at her from behind. She destroys them with her laser sword. She starts to duel Jango. In the arena, the bigger droid army pours in to fight the Jedi. Two Jedi toss new laser swords at Ben and Annie, while Jim gets hold of a blaster, and all three join in the fight. While fighting Jango, Sally rolls a 20 and declares she chops off Jango's head, but is horrified when the GM reveals that that means she killed him. By this time, Jim and Annie are riding the chariot they were carried in on, Jim's riding the beast pulling the chariot, while Annie's in the chariot. Among the combat droids in the arena are the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the Combat Droid on C-3PO's body. Ben uses his laser sword to slice off one of the acklay's arms. A droid shoots the beast Jim is riding and he and Annie both topple to the ground. Jim suggests they burrow under the sand. Annie is about to call the idea silly, but stops herself because she doesn't want to hurt Jim's feelings. Jim explains his idea, that arenas usually have underground tunnels, and she could try to find them with her laser sword. Annie realizes that's actually a good idea and starts to apologize, but stops herself because she didn't actually call it silly, and she and Jim are tongue-tied. The GM calls an end to the session. Ben notes that Annie gave Jim a lift to the session, and asks if they can give him and Sally a lift home. Jim and Annie both quickly say yes.